<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Window by jjscript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244619">A New Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript'>jjscript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Emotional Porn, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think might have happened after Jessica and Gil kissed. Essentially what I think would have happened if he hadn't been called away to arrest Malcolm.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Its been a while but i had terrible writers block. I hope you guys are safe and healthy and finding your own healthy ways to cope with all the shit that is the world right now. I know its short but i may add the sexy bits at another time when the inspo comes.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took fifteen years to get them back to this place. To have her lips on his again. To hold her in his arms again. Gil felt his pores raise as Jessica’s lips met his every move. Their arms wrapped around each other almost desperately, clinging one to the other, just in case this was some sort of bourbon induced mirage for their love starved psyches. But what was unmistakably real was the feel of Jessica’s whimper that escaped her throat. The desire laced sound reverberated through him as it passed seamlessly between the both of them.  Just as Gil was about to send up a mental prayer for this to never end when Jessica broke the kiss. Her breath huffed softly on his face. Concerned that he had over stepped or she was having second thoughts, Gill looked at her intently, ready to apologize and back away if she had decided she no longer wanted him. To Gil’s relief, all he found in her eyes were longing and desire.  </p>
<p>Through her long thick lashes Jessica looked up at Gil with her desire darkened blue eyes. Gil felt his blood rush  to his head. Gil saw Jessica's lips part as she ran her eyes over him and he just couldn't resist the urge to feel her lips on his again. Delicate, soft fingers threaded through his hair. With one hand at her waist and the other at the nape of her neck, Jessica followed his lead and tilted her head. The kiss took on a life if its own and they brought their bodies so close that not even air could pass between them. Jessica clenched at the soft fabric of his shirt under Gil's jacket and tugged a little. Even in her high heels Jessica pushed up on her toes to get her kiss him more thoroughly. Gil gives a small smile at this gesture and used the arm at her waist to aid her. Gil let out a gruff moan as Jessica nibble on his lower lip. 'Jessica...' The unmasked desire in Gil's voice caused Jessica's eyes to flutter open. Gil's eyes held a look she had only ever seen once before, and gave her the same chills it did that night all those years ago.  Now the question was: would she shut their window yet again or throw it open? and let him in? They both knew that as much as Gil wanted her he would never push her farther than she wanted to go. She could see he was withholding in order to allow her to have he final say.</p>
<p>Jessica let out a heavy sigh and released Gil's shirt. She watched his chest deflate slightly as she did so, clearly preparing himself for any possible rejection she was about to dish out. Before he could put his walls back up though, Jessica laced their fingers. Gil looked at her with both confusion and hope in his eyes. Jessica leaned up for one more kiss then stepped away and began to walk in the direction of the stairs, pulling Gil along with her. They walked in weighted silence, knowing exactly that what they were about to do would change so much. They ascended the stairs and followed the corridor to the doors of the master suite. Just as Jessica placed her hand in the ornate bronze door knob, she felt Gil's grip on her hand tighten just enough for her  to notice. 'There's still time, Jess...We can turn back now and nothing has to change. '  Jessica didn't reply, she simply turned the knob and pushed the door open. Once they were both past the threshold Gil shut the door behind them. </p>
<p>Gil loosed their hands and instead opted to put his body flush against her back and placing both his hands on her hips. Jessica turned in his grip and smiled up at his handsome face which was still marred by the fainted traces of worry. Jessica cupped his face in her delicate hands and put her forehead against his,' I closed our last window. Lets make a new one together'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Open window...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gil and Jessica step through that open window... sexy times ensure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year!!!!!<br/>Long time on see but I tend not to write during the semester but with the New season coming soon that my have to change. I hope you all have a great year given how bad the last one was for a lot of us. Please enjoy. </p><p>In know this chapter may not be necessary but I couldn't get it out of my head and I love writing for Gil and Jessica. Lets hope a new season means more screen time for them and hopefully some more character development for their storyline. Bellamy and Lou are incredible</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica watched in awe as Gil processed what she had just said. The emotions flitted across his face one after the other; confusion, fear, concern, relief, happiness and then finally back to lust. When she saw his pupils dilate she knew what his decision was.  They both smiled as the heat between them which had been tapered down fully reignited again. In an instant their mouths were one again.  Jessica felt her body being pulled flush against the handsome Lieutenant's. His solid chest heaving against hers. When she felt his hand snake down to her ass her breath hitched, so much so that she broke the kiss. Gil gave it a firm squeeze, groaned and began kissing along her jaw and down her neck. Jessica shuddered  at the feeling of his soft lips and the scruff of his beard against her neck. She gripped and tugged on his jacket, wanting to take the damn thing off. Gill smiled at the little frustrated noises he felt coming from Jesssica as well as the tugging at the lapels of his jacket. He quickly shrugged it off. Gil felt her delicate hands go under his sweater, lifting it as she just barely ran her hands over his torso. Jessica felt the muscles in this tense up at first but quickly relaxed after a deep breath. Her fingertips  trailing over the firm stomach she found there. She ventured higher, thanking god that he finally took the hint and lifted his arms so she could rid him of the barrier, though she was a little disappointed he had to stop touching her to do so.  It didn't last long though as she was finally able to look at him. Jessica bit her lip to bite back the moan. </p><p>Gil stood before her, his chest and torso covered in just enough hair, a surprise but suddenly one of the most attractive things she'd ever seen . Age had seen him adding on a few pounds but he was still in great shape, his solid frame something she had always loved. His arms were strong, but she already knew that from the way he held her, but watching them flex under his movements was very enticing. She ran her hands over his body slowly, feeling the muscles, feeling his breath, something which he was clearly trying hard to control. Slowly, Gil drew her back in by the waist, the kiss slow and sensual. His hands made their was to the zipper at the back of the dress. The sound of it sliding down punctuated the air. Once completely opened, Gill pulled back just a little, 'Let me see you." He took his time peeling it off, as the pale skin of her chest began to reveal itself,  Gil's mouth almost watered at the sight of Jessica's full, soft breasts coming into view. Her breathing causes them to rise and fall rhythmically. He kept going, letting her take her arms out, until the dress hung on her hips. Jessica placed her arms to cover her stomach, feeling slightly self conscious about the faded stretch marks and not so flat stomach she had. Gil saw this and frowned, 'You never have to hide from me. There is nothing about you that isn't absolutely perfect to me.' Jessica looked up at him, the surprise in her eyes said it all. Girl took a knee in front of her, gently removed her hands from her stomach and placed sweet kisses all over her stomach. Jessica's breath caught again and she was sure she could feel her body shudder under his lips. Never had she felt so seen and appreciated. Gil’s beautiful act of intimacy only made her want him more. </p><p>What was once a wet spot and grown exponentially in the last few moments, she almost felt embarrassed at how wet she was and Gil's lips on her body were definitely only adding to it. She ran her fingers into his hair and held it in her fist when he stated alternating between kisses and bites. Jessica shifted her weight between both legs, trying to get some friction to  reduce the ached between her legs. Gil tugged her dress down to him and watched it pool around her feet with a smile. The smell of her arousal wafted into his  nostrils and Gil just couldn't desist placing a kiss over her core through her panites as he ran his hands up her legs and up her inner thigh. The loud moan was music to his ears, but the grip on his hair and the words,'Gill please!' that came from above  him as she traced a singular finger over her clothed pussy was priceless. Jessica subtly widened her stance, hoping for more contact, Gil smirked at this, running his finger along her folds once more, delieciously happy at the slickness he was met with then standing once more. The look of sexual frustration and confusion and need in Jessica's face was priceless, her expression alone begging the question 'why'? He kissed her slightly pouting lips and then, without warning, hoisted her up in his arms and carried her the short walk over to the bed. He softly deposited her on her back on the plush and luxurious duvet.  Kissing down her body once and skilfully unclasping her bra, he freed her beautiful breasts.  Hunger over took him as he began fondling and sucking the soft mounds, pinching the nipple of whichever was not in his mouth. Jessica became more animated as each suck and tug of her nipples ran straight to her core. She touched every bit she could, trying to keep his mouth on her skin. The ache  grew to a powerful thob between her legs, trying to ease the pressure she opened her legs both to allow Gil more space but mainly to grind her hips against him as much as possible. The move not lost on him, Gil decided to stop teasing. </p><p> Hocking one finger into the crotch of her lace painted Girl pulled the garment down Jessica's shapely legs, putting them in this back pocket. He looked up, but could barely see Jessica over the anticipatory heavy breathing that caused her chest to heave. Setting his sights instead on the glistening pussy in front of him .</p><p>Jessica waited in anticipation for Gil to devour her. A moment she had fantasized about for longer than she would ever admit too was now here and now her dear Lieutenant , she had come to know now, was not just a good kisser but an unmatched lover. She could feel his breath lightly caressing her, knowing he was watching her. The knot in her lower abdomen tightened even more as she waited for Gils lips to meet her most intimate parts of her. She did not wait long. Gil ran a singular, long , slow lick from the edge of her hole at the tip of her clit and then proceeded to suckle the sensitive nub. Jessica did not even recognize the sound of her own voice when it came to her ears but she also didn’t recognize the kind of pleasure that crackled  through her whole body the moment he put his mouth on her. Pleasure  clouded her mind and ripped through her as Gil made it his mission to drive her straight to the most beautiful end.  Gil gripped her hips and anchored her to the bed and continued his skilled loving , taking the expletives, moans and shrieks of pleasure  form the brunette beauty under him. </p><p>With her Arousal almost coating his goatee, Gil added his fingers to the pleasure. Jessica, unable to control her  body’s reaction, arched her back involuntarily. Her hands threaded his hands into Gil’s hair, to keep him close, and pushed her hips into his waiting mouth . The combination is Gil’s skilled mouth, his thick fingers and the feel of his beard  on her thighs made her eyes water.  Knowing, he had her on the verge of bliss, Gil redoubled his efforts. It didn’t take long  for Jessica to be thrust over the edge. The sound of  his name resounding off her lips, made the throbbing in his pants magnify ten fold. He slowly stroked her through her shuddering orgasm, crawling to meet her eyes, enjoying watching her eyes refocus and she joins him back on earth from her little trip to cloud nine, ‘ Not just beautiful… but delicious as well’,he regarded honestly before leaning in and palting a searing kiss on a completely flushed Jessica, still gently rubbing her sensitive clit. When her hands made its way  to his crotch and squeezed Gil stopped his ministrations. ‘You still have on too many clothes…’ Jessica whispered in a sexy husky voice. Not needing anymore prompting, Gil stripped himself of his pants and boxers and made his way back to the magnificent  woman  waiting for him. She met him halfway, probably attempting to take control but Gil gently returned her to her previous position on her back, silencing her protests with a kiss,  ‘Let me make love to you, just this once…..Please.’   He punctuated his request with a kiss. Jessica responded with her  whole being, she molded and wrapped herself  to him, putting herself fully against him, opening herself up for him.  His hands felt like honey the way they moved slowly over her, coating  and covering her completely with each touch, driving her almost to the brink of speechlessness. </p><p>‘Gil… please….Don't me wait anymore…’, Jessica mustered a soft plea as she shifted  her hips against him.  ‘Together…’, Gil replied. Together  they reached down and guided him slowly and carefully into her most intimate parts. Simultaneous gasps were taken as they joined in the most closet ways. Slowly Gil’s hips pushed forward, until he was deeply seated inside of her, her nails scratching down his back in the process. He tried to make sure he wasn't hurting her but the look of joy and ecstasy on her beautiful face assured him otherwise. His thrusts into the tight, wet depths made it hard to breathe for them both. His strokes deliberately slow and deep, ensuring she experienced the full length and weight of him, enjoying the ways her face contorted in different expressions of pleasure and knowing he put them there. Jessica felt Gil in places so deep she forgot they existed. She had had her fair share of lovers since her ex husband but none had ever really done it for her. Gil had forever changed that. She wasn't sure she would ever be satisfied again after this. How could she ? Not when she had had as gentle, attentive and dedicated a lover as this, surpassing all her secret fantasies. </p><p>Gil’s thrusts increased in pace, Jessica, usually eloquent and fell spoken, was reduced to high pitched, almost incoherent  babbling and begging.  Gil kissed her lips and throat, relishing in the state he had  her in, ‘Gil, fuck, please ! Harder…. Faster… I’m so close. I need it. Please!            She undulated under him, clenching her internal muscles. Gil’s strokes faltered as he felt  her become even tighter around him. Jessica’s eyes widened and her stomach fluttered as Gil chuckled lowly into her ear, ‘ That wasn't fair, Jess. But  since you asked so politely…’, he punctuated this with a light kiss just behind her ear.</p><p>In less than a moment, Gil hooked his arms under her knees and brought them up, giving him un-interrupted access to her. Gil drove his hips into her  with fervor. All that could be heard were combinations of skin meeting skin, Jessica’s loud moaning  and cursing  and Gil’s groaning. A tangle of passion, and  sheets, Gil and Jessica indulged in their most carnal desires, each determined to drive the other over the edge. Jessica struggled to keep her mind clear  as blinding pleasure took over her. Gil’s searing kisses weren't helping bring clarity either but she wasn’t sure she wanted it anymore, not if the alternative was as amazing as this. The coil in her abdomen tightened even further.</p><p>Gil was close as well, but his release was secondary in priority to watching Jessica unravel  once again but this time firmly seated on his cock. He flipped them over,  Jessica firmly seated on him. Wasting no time, she rode him with fury, putting her hands on his chest for leverage. Gil holds her hips, meeting  her thrusts even still. The view he had was sensational, though not completely upright, Jessica’s breasts were thrust in his face, her hair flipped to one side, her  beautiful eyes, when she could manage to keep them open, darkened with lust, her lips parted, slightly more plump from being thoroughly kissed. Using his grip on her hips he pulled her back down onto him as he thrust up to meet her. Her hands moved from flat on his chest to gripping his shoulders. Her moans got softer as she could barely hold herself up with her shaking arms and faltering thrusts, her eyes clenching shut as she clenched even further.</p><p>‘You’re almost there, Jess….Come for me.’<br/>
And not a moment later she did, harder than she thinks she ever has. Her breath had completely left her. She was acutely aware of every spams, flutter and throb as it reverberated through her. And just when she thought it couldn’t get higher, she felt Gil’s body got taunt against her, his breath shorten and strain, his voice holler her name and finally he spilled his warmth in the deepest parts of her. They reached their pinnacles together  and floated down just the same.</p><p>Gil laid on his side, pulling Jessica into his arm further, she gladly snuggled into him with ease, loving his warmth. No words were spoken, instead they bathed themselves in the intimacy this moment provided, punctuated with soft light touches and feather light kisses and  giggles like whispers and gentle rocking against one another keeping the passion kindling. They smiled in the silence of the night until they both felt a chill. </p><p>A window was open...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. Cant wait for next season!!! </p><p>Keep safe </p><p>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>